Pequeno Castelo de Plástico
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Pequeno Castelo de Plástico**

****Título:** **Pequeno Castelo de Plástico/Little Plastic Castle****  
>Autor(a):<strong> Lawn Girl  
><strong>Tradutor(a):<strong> **Leili Pattz**  
><strong>Beta: <strong>**Milena Mendes**  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> **Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> **Dor/Conforto/Drama**  
><strong>Censura:<strong> **M**  
>Sinopse<strong>: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Então, aqui está... a minha nova pequena fic. Ela só vai ter 14 capítulos curtos. Terá uma mudança frequente de PDV é por isso que eu senti que funcionou melhor como uma fic pequena ao invés de O/s. Eu tive essa ideia mordiscando a minha cabeça por um tempo e finalmente apenas decidi escrever tudo. Vou ser honesta e dizer que não prometo um Felizes Para Sempre com essa fic. Sem ressentimentos se você não quiser continuar a ler.

**Disclaimer da Autora:** Eu não possuo esses personagens, eu só venho com coisas aleatórias para que eles façam.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>

**~x~**

_**Em uma cafeteria em uma cidade**_

_**Que é cada café em cada cidade**_

_**Em um dia que é todos os dias**_

_**Peguei uma revista**_

_**Que é cada revista**_

_**Ler uma história, e depois esquecer imediatamente**_

_**Eles dizem que um peixe dourado não tem memória**_

_**Eu acho que suas vidas são muito parecidas com a minha**_

_**E o pequeno castelo de plástico **_

_**É uma surpresa a cada vez**_

_**E é difícil dizer se eles estão felizes**_

_**Mas eles não parecem estarem se importando**_

**- Little Plastic Castles**

**~x~**

**Edward PDV**

Hoje está cinza. Finos raios de sol amarelo pálido lutam para forçar seu caminho através das densas nuvens, mas dificilmente fazem alguma diferença. Ainda é cinza.

Ontem foi cinza? Eu não consigo me lembrar.

Eu arrasto os pés pelo chão, me perguntando por que ele é de um linóleo verde pálido. Estou bastante certo de que prefiro madeira. Eu olho para baixo e observo que os meus chinelos brancos estão tingidos de cinza e me pergunto por quanto tempo estou usando-as. Há uma cesta de roupa dobrada em cima de uma cadeira, e enquanto eu não consigo me lembrar quando realmente lavei as roupas, eu estou grato que ele foi feito. Eu coloquei minhas roupas para fora, tomando cuidado para não enrugá-las.

Meias para se arrumar primeiro. Pretos apagados, castanhos e azuis, todos enroladas e arrumados, olhando para mim de primeira gaveta da minha escrivaninha. Em seguida, enrolo a cueca boxer branca colocando no espaço vazio perto das meias. Uma vez que eu tudo está certo e em ordem, fecho a gaveta rapidamente, pronto para arrumar alguma outra coisa. A gaveta acaba deslizando muito rápido, e antes que eu possa removê-lo, meu polegar é pregado.

"Merda!" Eu grito, incapaz de evitar.

Meu grito ecoa no quarto vazio, ninguém por perto para ouvir, além de mim mesmo.

Eu puxo a gaveta aberta e tiro o meu polegar, chupando enquanto ela pulsa na minha boca. Eu posso sentir o sangue batendo acaloradamente, lembrando-me que, apesar do cinza ao redor de mim, eu ainda estou aqui.

Eu ainda estou vivo.

Às vezes eu preciso desse lembrete... ou eu esqueço.

Uma vez que o pulsar do meu polegar começa a diminuir em um ritmo lento, percebo que tenho roupa para arrumar e trabalho perfeitamente para organizar as camisetas. Depois de arrumar algumas camisas de botão e algumas calças, meu cesto de roupa suja está vazio, e eu coloco no armário. Eu olho para o relógio, e percebo que tenho um pouco de tempo antes de precisar sair, assim que eu relaxo em uma poltrona estofada.

Há uma revista sobre a mesa e ligo a lâmpada ao meu lado, começo a folheá-la, curioso para saber sobre todos os artigos de diversão de verão sob o sol. Olho para fora mais uma vez, reafirmo a mim mesmo pensando que certamente não é verão, antes de virar a revista e notar a data de publicação.

_Junho de 2009_

Meus olhos giram para o calendário da minha cama, que me lembra que é realmente Outubro de 2010. Eu franzo a testa, expressando um pouco sobre eu ter uma revista velha por perto, mas continuo a lê-lo de qualquer maneira. O tempo passa, e eu me vejo ficando com fome. Olhando para o relógio, parece que um tempo se passou. Curvando, eu troco meu chinelo sujo por um sapato marrom de cadarços com sola de borracha resistente. Eu opto por um suéter de lã de cor creme, uma vez que o carvalho tingido de laranja do lado de fora de minha janela treme lentamente na brisa.

Quando eu cheguei à porta para sair, eu tive um momento pensando se esqueci alguma coisa ou não, mas nada brota na minha mente. Um caderno espiral vermelho brilhante esta situado ao lado da porta. Olho para ele e pego as chaves ficando próximo a ele antes de decidir que poderia ser uma boa ideia levá-lo comigo também. Há uma caneta colocada convenientemente na coluna em espiral, e eu seguro os dois perto do meu peito enquanto eu deixo o meu espaço.

O corredor parece vazio e o solitário o eco dos meus sapatos contra o chão enquanto caminho confirma esse pensamento. Quando eu chego na porta que da para a saída, uma mulher agradável sorri gentilmente para mim.

"Bom dia, Sr. Cullen", diz ela, movendo-se para permitir que eu entre.

"Bom dia", resmungo em resposta, não completamente certo que eu realmente sei quem ela é.

Esta é uma das armadilhas de viver em um lugar povoado. Muitas faces passam por mim, mas muito poucos se apegam. O resto parece que se fundem, não fazendo muito mais do que uma impressão. Eu apenas aceno e dou um sorriso e ando com pressa.

O ar revigorante me bate mais uma vez, e o cheiro insuportável de produtos químicos de limpeza do interior do edifício se dissipa com o vento. É rapidamente substituído pelo cheiro de grama recém-cortada e baforadas de folhas em chamas. Eu tomo uma respiração profunda e permito que os aromas me acalmem e paro um pouco antes de fazer o meu caminho. Meus pés se movem um em frente do outro, e logo eu me encontro na frente de um café. Eu não o reconheço, mas algo me parece quente e acolhedor.

O exterior é de tijolo vermelho-escuro com uma porta amarela. Eu entro e sou imediatamente atingido com o cheiro familiar de café amargo e doces muito açucarados. Minha boca saliva, instintivamente, quando olho a variedade de bolinhos e pães doces na vitrine. Há um papel para anotar, então vou marcando ali, contemplando o que eu gostaria de pedir. Acho difícil e tento decidir quanto a minha bebida preferida para escolher enquanto espero a minha vez.

Noto a mulher de aspecto cansado no balcão, conversando com um cliente na frente dela. Ela parece triste, derrotada, e como se estivesse carregando o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros.

Ela também parece incrivelmente familiar.

Seu rosto está franzido de concentração, ela pacientemente explica ao cliente que não há maneira de fazer o pão doce com queijo. Eu quero rir dessa troca ridícula, mas o olhar de dor em seu rosto me para. Ela não pode estar tão chateada por causa de um pão doce com queijo. Acho-me incapaz de desviar os meus olhos para longe dela, e ela deve sentir o meu olhar, porque de repente ela vira a cabeça e olha diretamente para mim.

Ofereço-lhe um sorriso tímido, envergonhado por ter sido pego olhando, e desvio meu olhar. Esperando a minha vez, desejo que ela ainda esteja no balcão para me ajudar.

* * *

><p><strong>São 14 capítulos e todos eles são pequenos. Então é uma leitura rápida e fácil. Cada capítulo será contada em um ponto de vista, ou seja, no próximo é o da Bella, e talvez vocês tenham uma noção melhor do que a fic aborda. Acho difícil descobrirem de primeira o que aconteceu com o Edward, mas quem quiser arriscar fique a vontade.<strong>

**Capítulo 2 vem na quarta ou quinta, se vocês quiserem é claro. Diga que dia é melhor.**

**Mandem um comentário sobre esse comecinho, sei que não tem muito o que dizer, mas é sempre bom saber que leu e quer seguir em frente.**

**Beijos.**

**xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Pequeno Castelo de Plástico**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.  
><strong>Sinopse<strong>: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Bella PDV**

Eu rolo, e o brilho dos números vermelhos caçoa de mim. É uma hora da manhã. Se eu quiser ter um sono real, eu preciso sair agora e voltar para a minha casa. O braço pesado ao redor minha cintura parece confortável e certo, e eu odeio ter que me esgueirar para longe dele. Porém eu aprendi minha lição, depois de alguns erros no passado, quando eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrar isso em mim mesma para poder sair. Não há nenhuma maneira de que eu possa enfrentar o que provavelmente irá acontecer de manhã, se eu ficar.

Eu dirijo em 10 minutos de volta para o meu apartamento e caio na minha cama. O sono me puxa rapidamente.

_"Nunca vou desistir de você! Nunca vou deixar você cair!"_

Eu solto um gemido chateado quando meu próprio despertador toca. Apesar de que eu tenho que dizer que ouvir um pouco de Astley na parte da manhã é de longe preferível ao ruído monótono alto que soava do alarme antes de mudar ao rádio. De qualquer forma, isso realmente não importa. É ainda cinco da manhã, e que é uma merda. Eu rolo, olhando para o espaço vazio ao meu lado e fecho meus olhos, imaginando-o cheio e quente durante um segundo.

Apenas. Um. Segundo.

Isso é tudo que eu posso permitir antes de levantar da cama e ir para o chuveiro, onde a água quente me acorda e esconde as lágrimas que deslizam pelo meu rosto. Eu faço um pouco de café rápido, sabendo que eu vou acabar por tendo um monte hoje, e então volto para o quarto para me vestir. As roupas estão espalhadas por todo o chão, e eu não posso dizer o que estão limpos e o que estão sujos. No final de um dia longo estressante, eu geralmente acabaria tirando minhas roupas e jogando de lado, por vezes, apontando para o cesto de roupa suja e outras vezes por ai. Não é como se importasse de qualquer maneira. Não há ninguém aqui para me lembrar de limpar ou revirar os olhos quando alguma coisa está fora do lugar.

Eu finalmente encontrei um par decentemente de jeans limpos e um top não-manchado. Eles estão bem. O café está pronto, e corro para tomar um copo. Ao fazer isso, eu derramo tudo sobre mim. Eu quase não sinto o líquido infiltrar-se através de minha camisa, mas eu não sou completamente insensível. A marca de cor de rosa suave fica em um vermelho escuro, e eu pego um bloco de gelo para pressionar sobre ele. Lançando a camisa manchada agora na pia do banheiro, eu caço outra coisa para vestir. Uma velha, camisa desgastada que é muito grande para mim, está enrolada em um canto do armário. Eu busco debater se devo ou não usá-lo, mas sei que vou deixá-lo sujo. Isso significaria que eu teria que lavá-lo.

Eu trago a camisa até o meu rosto e respiro, transportando-me há um tempo não muito distante. Meu nariz formiga enquanto lágrimas picam com ardor nos cantos dos meus olhos. Pressionando meus lábios à camisa, eu o coloco na cama e observo os números gritantes em vermelho no meu relógio.

_Merda!_

Vou chegar atrasada. Eu pego uma blusa e coloco sem sequer me preocupar em verificar se ele estava limpo. Meu avental vai cobrir se não estiver. Eu não tenho tempo para me preocupar com isso no momento.

Eu me apressei e parei na minha vaga no beco atrás da loja de café e soltei um suspiro de alívio. Eu estou apenas um minuto atrasada. Eu desci a viseira e abri o espelho, encolhendo pela minha aparência. Eu parecia ter apanhado para ter essas olheiras roxas sob os meus olhos, são resultados de irregulares noites sem dormir. Não há muito o que fazer para as linhas que aparentemente estão gravadas para sempre na minha testa, assim que eu peguei meu cabelo e o coloquei em um pequeno coque apresentável. A camada de gloss é tudo que posso me incomodar, e eu jogo de volta no porta-luvas antes de pegar a minha chave para abrir.

Alice já está lá, de pé na entrada com os olhos fechados enquanto ela balança junto com a música que está passando através dos fones de ouvido. Ela parece tão feliz... tão despreocupada, e sua facilidade e leveza espalha para mim como um sorriso encontrando seu caminho para o meu rosto. Minhas bochechas quase doíam por isso. Os músculos raramente tinham a chance de esticar recentemente. Eu não sou cuidadosa para assustar ela e gentilmente empurro seu ombro para que ela saiba que eu estou lá. Seu corpo pequeno corpo de funde ao meu em um abraço, e eu não posso evitar, além de abraçá-la de volta. Caminhamos para a cozinha com os nossos braços em volta uma da outra e fico lá olhando para isso enquanto as luzes piscam.

Eu a deixei saber o que devíamos começar a fazer, e sem falar nada, nós mergulhamos de cabeça. Nós duas colocamos os nossos aventais, e Alice liga seu iPod em um conjunto de alto-falantes. Então, nós nos movemos em torno da cozinha, parceiras nesta dança que fazíamos por um tempo. Nós reunimos ingredientes e misturamos, mexemos e deixávamos cozinhar durante o próximo par de horas. Há um momento de pânico quando não consigo encontrar as passas de um bolinho em particular que fazemos, e eu por pouco evitei um ataque de ansiedade. Alice tem um raciocínio rápido e a sua capacidade de me acalmar salva o dia em que ela se lembra de olhar na geladeira.

"Desculpe, Bella. Devo ter guardado lá dentro em vez da despensa. Mas está tudo bem. Nós estamos bem. Você está bem", ela me tranquilizou, esfregando minhas costas.

Algumas respirações profundas depois, o zumbido na minha pele e as batidas do meu coração lentamente diminuíram. Uma hora mais tarde e não tenho mais tempo para pensar sobre passas. A fila no caixa não parou desde sete da manhã. Isso me mantém ocupado, no entanto, e certamente mantém minha mente fora de outras coisas, apenas por alguns momentos aqui e ali. Claro, tudo se desmorona quando vejo um jovem casal sentado na mesa perto de uma janela, compartilhando um muffin. Meu estômago vibra, e o buraco doloroso pulsa no meu estômago, lembrando-me do que eu costumava ter.

Eu seguro isso junto, é apenas difícil, por meio da corrida no café da manhã antes de eu me permitir uma segunda xícara de café durante uma trégua curta. Alice espia de trás para me verificar, e eu a deixo saber que estou bem... Ou tão bem quanto eu posso estar.

Enquanto a multidão aumenta novamente, encontro-me olhando para o relógio, sempre observando o tempo. Minhas mãos tremem um pouco, e eu posso sentir uma fina camada de suor revestindo a minha testa. Eu tento respirar fundo e me acalmar, mas entre o cliente completamente agravante na minha frente e os dois grandes cafés que eu consumi, é difícil de fazer.

"Sinto muito senhor", repito pelo o que parece ser a vigésima vez. "Enquanto eu estou feliz por você desejar os pães doces, eu simplesmente não posso substituir um decente real por um pão doce com queijo. Nós temos uma seleção boa de pães doces, gostaria de ver isso?"

Minhas sobrancelhas franzem enquanto eu me concentro para não chorar. Eu realmente não preciso parar para ter que lidar com esse idiota quando eu tenho outras cem coisas no meu cardápio. Eu faço o meu melhor para pensar em algum tipo de compromisso que será aceitável para o amante de queijo na minha frente, que está usando sapatos de couro, quando eu sinto os cabelos finos na parte de trás do meu pescoço se levantar em arrepio. Sem sequer ver quem é, uma onda de calma lava sobre mim.

O homem na minha frente talvez não saiba o que se passa no momento, enquanto eu me delicio no sentimento suave, relaxando por estar experimentando isso. Eu olho e um par de olhos verdes intensos estão olhando diretamente para mim. Por um momento ou dois, tenho um vislumbre de esperança de que talvez... talvez.

E então ele vira, evitando o seu olhar enquanto agita desconfortavelmente.

Meus olhos se fecham por um segundo, a derrota inundando através de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Alguém conseguiu entender o que acontece na fic? Com o ponto de vista da Bella da pra entender mais um pouco do que se trata... Tadinha dela, leva tudo nos ombros ): <strong>

**O próximo capítulo é no ponto de vista do Edward, e é de dar aperto no coração. Espero ver "rostinhos" novos nos comentários, essa fic é especial, e merece o reconhecimento.**

**Talvez eu poste no sábado! **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Pequeno Castelo de Plástico**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Edward PDV**

"Um café com leite grande, por favor", eu digo depois olho para cima no quadro-negro com uma decoração colorida por um momento. "E um bolinho de canela com passas."

Eu olho novamente para baixo para um par de olhos marrom escuro penetrantes. Esse não é marrom escuro ou monótono. De fato, é vibrante, espumantes com a vida, e eu não posso evitar, mas os meus lábios se puxam em um sorriso ao olhar.

_Lindo._

"Cinco e sessenta, por favor", ela diz com um sorriso, estendendo sua mão para o pagamento.

Coloco a mão no meu bolso e encontro uma peça retangular de plástico. Enquanto eu entrego, nossos dedos se encostam e um formigamento inesperado que dispara através de mim me faz recuar. Eu não tenho certeza se ela se sentiu isso também, porque ela só pisca e ressoa, deslizando meu cartão através da máquina. É bom vê-la sorrir. Seus traços são muito mais bonitos quando não estão marcados com uma testa franzida ou suprimido uma carranca.

Colocando um pedaço de papel na minha frente para assinar, ela fala de novo.

"Obrigada... Edward."

Eu pisco várias vezes, perguntando como ela sabe meu nome, até que eu perceber que está impresso no recibo.

"Por nada..." Eu olho para baixo e observo que ela está usando um crachá. "...Bella."

Seu sorriso tímido se curva, mas seus olhos permanecem brilhantes e convidativos, assim que eu lhe dou um aceno, antes de me mover para pegar o meu café no balcão ao lado. Eu posso dizer que ela está me observando, apesar do fato dela parecer completamente envolvida com seu próximo cliente. Eu posso sentir o calor do seu olhar na minha pele, mas toda vez que olho para cima, seus olhos estão em outro lugar, fazendo-me perguntar se eu estou apenas imaginando isso na minha cabeça.

Meu café está pronto, e eu pego juntamente com o meu bolinho, e encontro uma mesa vazia quando volto. Minha visão é distorcida por aqui, e eu não posso mais ver a mulher bonita no balcão. Tomo uma tentativa de gole no meu café e estou mais do que satisfeito com o que eu encontro. É a combinação perfeita de doce e amargo, o leite cremoso suavizando. Eu dou uma mordida no bolinho e meus olhos se fecham por reflexo. O gosto de canela, noz moscada e alguma especiaria que eu simplesmente não posso descobrir, dançam na minha língua. A cada mordida, eu sinto como se estivesse muito mais perto de descobrir o que é que estou sentindo falta, mas no último momento, isso escapa.

Eu limpo as migalhas com o resto do meu café e me permito olhar ao redor do café. As paredes são de cor de ameixa profunda e são preenchidas com fotografias preto e branco. Eu faço o meu caminho até lá, para verificar cada uma. Não parece haver qualquer artista ou informações listadas ao lado de qualquer um deles, e eu não estou mesmo tendo a certeza de que eles são.

Eu paro na frente da fotografia de uma campina. Algo sobre isso me chama, e parece assustadoramente familiar. Eu vasculho meu cérebro, tentando discernir se eu já estive lá antes. Tufos de memórias palpitam na minha cabeça, e se eu fecho meus olhos posso ver uma toalha de piquenique vermelha xadrez espalhada sob a árvore. Uma mulher em um vestido azul está longe de mim, seu longo cabelo castanho, vibra suavemente ao vento. Ela segura a sua mão, um diamante belo brilha ao sol.

"É lindo", ela sussurra, e com essas palavras, toda a memória parece dissolver-se em pedaços fraturados.

Balançando a cabeça, eu foco de volta na fotografia na minha frente. Apesar de ser desprovido de cor, pode-se dizer que foi tirada em um dia ensolarado. A grama curta balança com o vento e uma grande árvore de carvalho de aparência forte está em primeiro plano. Um pedaço da casta de árvore está descascada com algo esculpido nela. Está muito longe na foto para que eu veja de forma clara, mas acho que poderiam ser letras.

Eu fecho meus olhos novamente, esperando que a memória fugaz se apresente novamente, sem sucesso. Quando eu pareço tentar, ele permanece oculto, alojado em algum lugar no fundo do meu cérebro. Eu sinto uma onda de calor atrás de mim e algo toca o meu ombro levemente. Uma acolhedora, voz familiar paira na minha orelha.

"Este é o meu favorito."

* * *

><p><strong>Ai gente que agonia que me dá com o Edward tendo esses flashes de memória e não lembrando de nada. E fica cada vez mais tenso D:<strong>

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até.**

**xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Pequeno Castelo de Plástico**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Bella PDV**

Termino com a correria dos clientes e respiro fundo antes de digitalizar o local. Eu não o vejo em qualquer lugar. Entro em pânico quando eu acho que perdi a minha oportunidade e ele saiu antes que eu tivesse uma chance de realmente falar com ele, para estar perto dele. Minha respiração acelera, e meu peito aperta, as dores do medo e da solidão se espalhando por mim. Eu debato sobre correr para fora e ver se eu ainda posso pegá-lo andando pela calçada, quando Alice se aproxima, agarrando minha mão.

"Está tudo bem, Bella", ela tenta me tranquilizar.

"Não, não está", eu digo, balançando a cabeça, lentamente, ficando histérica. "Não está tudo bem, e isso não vai ficar bem."

Alice puxa-me em um abraço quente e esfrega círculos lentos na minha parte inferior das minhas costas, acalmando-me da melhor maneira que pode.

"Ele está na parte de trás com as fotografias", ela diz, e eu solto a respiração que estava segurando.

Entregando-me uma caneca de chá, Alice desamarra meu avental e me empurra de trás do balcão.

"Vá", ela instrui, e eu não preciso contar duas vezes.

Eu não corro imediatamente, não querendo que ele me veja avermelhada, com os olhos vidrados. Firmo-me contra uma parede e tomo um gole do chá, suspirando ao sentir o cheiro de camomila, uma vez que se infiltra meu nariz. Uns goles e algumas respirações profundas depois, eu estou calma o suficiente para ir. Suavizando o meu cabelo, ando devagar e paro quando eu vejo que ele está fazendo.

Edward está de pé na parede de fotografias que eu tirei e está olhando fixamente para a da campina. Meus dedos coçam, apenas querendo chegar e tocar-lhe, para sacudi-lo para que ele possa ver quem eu sou. Mas eu não posso. Em vez disso, espero meu tempo, olhando para ele absorvendo tudo, curiosa para ver se alguma coisa lhe agita.

Um lampejo de esperança ocorre quando eu o vejo fechar os olhos, um sorriso se espalhando por todo o rosto, mas é logo substituído por um olhar ansioso, inquieto. Isso não combinava com ele. Eu ando em silêncio até que eu estou bem atrás dele. Suprimindo a necessidade juntá-lo em meus braços, eu coloco a mão em seu ombro.

"Essa é o meu favorito," eu disse, minha voz saindo ligeiramente acima de um sussurro.

Se ele só percebesse porque é o meu favorito.

"É lindo", ele responde, e eu aceno com a cabeça, mesmo que ele não possa me ver.

"Junte-se a mim em uma bebida?" Eu pergunto enquanto entro em sua linha de visão. Eu ergo minha caneca na oferta amigável, esperando que ele vá aceitar.

Ele gagueja por um segundo antes de concordar.

"Por favor".

Eu o sigo para a mesa que ele está sentado e deslizo na cadeira em frente a ele.

"Quem é o artista?" ele pergunta, apontando para as fotografias.

Eu coro antes de responder.

"Eu."

Ele sorri, tomando um pouco.

"Eu sabia que eles eram lindos por uma razão."

Eu derreto com as suas palavras, o flerte natural dele subindo à superfície. É incrível como as coisas são inatas dentro de nós. Eles parecem nunca desaparecer. Eu agarro a caneca que estou segurando apertada e desvio os olhos, sem saber se eu posso manter isso junto, se estiver presa sob seu olhar.

"Obrigada", eu sussurro.

Eu tomo o último gole de meu chá antes de colocar o copo para baixo. Conversamos, e é fácil e sem esforço, que simultaneamente me alegra e faz meu coração apertar. Durante uma pausa na conversa, encontro-me brincando com o aro da minha caneca, e traçando círculos em torno dela com meu dedo em torno dele. Eu posso sentir o calor do seu olhar e olho para cima para ver Edward olhando para meu dedo anelar. Meu coração imediatamente cai no meu estômago.

Ele percebe que foi pego olhando, e seu rosto queima com vergonha, mas isso não o impediu de fazer uma pergunta.

"Você é, hum... casada?"

Eu luto as lágrimas que picam nos cantos dos meus olhos quando respondo.

"Sim".

Eu não continuo, e ele não me pergunta mais. Em vez disso seus olhos derivam para a sua própria mão, nua.

"Oh", diz ele, como uma mistura de tristeza e estranho alívio em seu rosto. "Eu não sou."

* * *

><p><strong>Ai gente que dó que dó desse final, acho que muitos ja entenderam, mas não 100% <strong>

**Vou esclarecer uma coisa para vocês, essa fic passa apenas em um dia da vida deles. **

**Agora estou com vontade de por o Edward no colo e dar carinho ):**

**O próximo capítulo parte ainda mais o coração, é no PDV do Edward D':**

**Obrigada e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Pequeno Castelo de Plástico**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Edward PDV**

Eu não consigo parar de olhar para a minha mão nua. Eu esfrego o dedo anelar da mão esquerda mais e mais até que eu juro quase ver uma fraca entrada onde uma aliança de casamento estaria. Eu não sei por que dói tanto quando Bella me diz que ela é casada. É claro que ela é, por que não seria? Ela é linda, e bem sucedida e claramente muito talentosa. Eu quase quero perguntar-lhe se as fotografias estão à venda, mas eu não consigo fazê-lo.

Ela me olha com dor nos olhos enquanto mexo com a minha mão, assim que eu paro, não querendo ser a causa de sua tristeza. Eu não preciso ou quero que ela tenha pena. Nós estamos lá, o silêncio abrangendo sobre nós, até que eu me sinto como se estivesse quase sufocando com isso. Eu forço meu cérebro a chegar em uma desculpa para ir embora, mas algo está me fazendo ficar no local.

"Bella!" uma voz a chama, e eu viro e vejo uma menina com cachos vermelho fogo atiradas para cima em um coque casual. "Eu sinto muito ter que fazer isso com você agora, mas estamos na reserva e Peter não está aqui ainda e Alice é todo amarrada na cozinha, e..."

"Victoria", Bella responde cansada, cortando a menina. "Está tudo bem. Eu estarei lá em um segundo."

Meu peito aperta com a percepção de que nosso tempo juntos terminou. Eu tento e sinto um pingo de vergonha, sabendo que esta linda mulher já está comprometida, mas eu simplesmente não posso evitar.

"Edward, eu..." Bella começa, e já posso ouvir a lista de desculpas e explicações que querem escapar dos seus lábios. Então, ela me surpreende quando continua falando.

"...eu preciso ir. Mas, espero vê-lo mais tarde?"

É uma questão, colocando a bola na minha quadra, e eu sinceramente não tenho ideia do que dizer. Cada fibra do meu ser está doendo para dizer sim. Eu quero falar com ela novamente, conhecê-la e... Eu paro antes de me permitir que qualquer condescendência com fantasias impossíveis. Eu suspiro, meus ombros cedendo um pouco sob o peso da minha decisão.

"Talvez", eu ofereço a Bella em resposta, seguido por um pequeno sorriso. Que parece acalmá-la, e eu sinto sua mão apertar meu ombro enquanto ela caminha rapidamente.

Eu olho enquanto sua figura se retira até que ela desaparece em meio a uma multidão de pessoas pelo balcão. Eu vejo até que já não posso ver nada de seu brilhante cabelo castanho entre o resto. Ando ao redor, na esperança de, pelo menos, perder-me nas fotografias mais uma vez, apenas para ficar desapontado ao ver que um casal está em pé na frente delas. O homem tem o braço colocado ao redor da garota, e ela se inclina para perto dele, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Eles parecem felizes e calmos, sem se importar com o mundo.

Eu os invejo.

**oOo**

"Sr. Cullen", alguém me cumprimenta na minha entrada para o edifício, e eu aceno a cabeça em sua direção.

Eu arrasto meus pés de volta, as paredes de um cinza monótono são quase dolorosos, em contraste com o calor e o brilho do café de Bella. Apesar de ter tido um bolinho há pouco, as paredes meu estômago estão com um sentimento oco e vazio.

Acho que eu deveria encontrar algo para comer.

O cheiro da comida cozinhando pega a minha atenção, e permitindo que o meu nariz lidere, eu ando pelo corredor. Eu paro quando vejo um espaço aberto com um buffet de comida espalhado sobre uma mesa comprida. Eu ando mais e olho para as ofertas. Nada se destaca muito, mas parece comestível o suficiente, então eu pego prato vazio de uma pessoa sorrindo vestindo um avental e pego algumas coisas.

Girando ao redor, vejo as mesas do outro lado da sala, uma margarida solitária colocada em um vaso no centro de cada uma. Eu me sento em uma mesa vazia e dou algumas mordidas no alimento na minha frente. É mole, sem graça e mal comestível. Tanto para o meu pensamento anterior. Minhas papilas gustativas sentem falta do bolinho de canela e passas de Bella, cheio de especiarias. Percebendo que não vou conseguir nada parecido aqui, eu suspiro e dou outra garfada do que eu acho que é frango em minha boca. Resignado, eu mastigo, engulo e repito o processo, ansioso para acabar com a minha fome, apesar de não me sentir satisfeito.

Minha cabeça está para baixo durante a maior parte da refeição, mas quando eu termino, permito-me olhar para cima. Algumas das outras mesas estão ocupadas, algumas com casais, outras com apenas uma pessoa como eu. Porém ninguém me chama a atenção, assim que eu empurro minha cadeira de volta, pronto para sair e voltar para a solidão e conforto familiar do meu lar.

Quando eu estou a ponto de me levantar, meu olho percebe a margarida na minha mesa e reboca algo na parte de trás do meu cérebro. Uma imagem difusa de um casal correndo através de uma campina, rindo. A garota corre atrás de uma árvore de grande porte para se esconder, mas o homem imediatamente a encontra e eles caem na grama orvalhada, salpicada com margaridas. Eu esforço para ver os seus rostos, sem sucesso, e quando o som de uma cadeira próxima raspando no chão me tira da minha cabeça, percebo que minhas mãos estão úmidas como o suor na minha testa.

Eu me esforço para recuperar o fôlego e pego meu guardanapo para enxugar a umidade que transborda em minha bochecha.

* * *

><p><strong>Entenderam mais? Algumas pessoas ja pegaram uma parte da história, mas ainda não é o que acontece com ele. Ele perdeu a memória? Sim. Mas, por que ele não lembra da Bella, se eles ja se encontraram antes? Hum... No próximo capítulo vocês vão entender mais um pouco do que a Bella sofre. <strong>

**Comentem gente, digam o que tão achando por favor D':**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Pequeno Castelo de Plástico**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Bella PDV**

"Victoria", eu digo, tentando obter a sua atenção fazendo o melhor para manter o aborrecimento da minha voz. Ela está com os olhos em algum cara de aparência rabugenta nos últimos cinco minutos e continua a me ignorar com sucesso.

"Você cuida disso? Eu preciso ir buscar uma coisa na parte de trás."

Ela acena com a cabeça, mal olhando para mim, e eu sou grata que as coisas abrandaram no último par de horas. Pelo menos não é como se ela estivesse apenas ignorando clientes reais. Eu realmente não precisava fazer nada, mas se eu tivesse que aturar mais um minuto de incompetência de Victoria não sabia dizer se seria capaz de manter a calma com ela. Eu precisava de ajuda extra, e não posso ser muito precipitada em demiti-la, não importa o quão malditamente irritante ela é.

Eu sai para o beco na parte de trás do café e deslizei para baixo até que meu corpo estava sendo apenas suportado pela parede de tijolos. Alcanço uma rachadura no vaso derrubado que fica ao lado da porta, recuperei um pacote escondido de Marlboro e um isqueiro. Tenho certeza de que Alice conhece o meu esconderijo secreto, mas mesmo se isso tenha acontecido, ela não disse uma palavra sobre isso para mim.

Eu só preciso desta libertação.

Eu puxo um cigarro e coloco entre meus lábios. Eu assenti o isqueiro e assisto, fascinada pela chama laranja piscando. Eu alcanço para fora com a minha outra mão e trilha meu dedo lentamente por ela, quase insensível ao calor, mas quando volto a passar por isso, a dor lancinante de uma queimadura me bate. Eu puxo o meu dedo de volta e coloco em minha boca, deixando o cigarro cair no esquecimento. Não é como se eu estivesse olhando para me machucar, mas algumas vezes o sentimento de dor em um lugar que não seja no meu coração parece... bom, de um modo perturbador.

Meu dedo para de latejar tão violentamente até que se torna uma dor incômoda. Eu pego o cigarro do chão, escovando-o limpo antes de colocá-lo de volta na minha boca e, finalmente, acendê-lo. Eu dou uma inspiração profunda quando fumaça invade meus pulmões e uma onda de inundações de calma entra em meu corpo. Eu sei que é apenas passageiro, mas eu vou levar o que posso ter.

Eu fecho meus olhos enquanto fumo, e flashes da minha manhã passam pela minha mente. Havia um casal que entrou depois que Edward saiu, e foi um milagre que eu não tive um colapso completo. Eles estavam de costas para mim, e o homem esfregou os ombros da mulher na frente dele. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido, e eu podia ouvi-la rir do que foi dito. Quando se virou, pude ver que ela estava inchada no seu meio, claramente grávida. Minhas mãos tremiam tão forte com a caneca que eu estava enchendo que escorregou e se espatifou contra o chão, criando uma confusão de cerâmica e café. Abaixei-me para limpá-lo, mas acabei apenas olhando para ele, incerta de como as pessoas de _qualquer_ _coisa _ficam juntos novamente. Felizmente, Alice estava por perto e trouxe mais um esfregão para limpar a minha bagunça, para que eu pudesse trabalhar sem derramar um copo de café novo.

Não é como se cada pequena coisa que me deixasse assim. Eu não sou tão frágil. Eu vejo as mulheres grávidas quase que diariamente e frequentemente sou capaz de lidar com isso. Mas isso... isso era diferente. Mais familiar de uma forma. Talvez fosse o jeito que ela olhou para ele, ou a forma do amor em que ele a tocou com cautela. Enquanto esperavam na fila, o homem passou os braços em volta dela, esfregando a barriga e sussurrando as coisas mais bonitas em seu ouvido. Ele tocou um anel de ouro maciço que estava colocado em volta do pescoço da mulher. Talvez sua aliança de casamento era pequena demais para caber sobre seus dedos inchados. Eu os assisti por um tempo, em partes iguais com ciúmes e tristeza, ansiando para que eu nunca poderia ter. O que eu não me permitiria procurar em outro lugar.

Filtros de fumaça entram nos meus olhos, fazendo-lhes lacrimejar, e eu olho para baixo para ver que o meu cigarro agora é só cinzas. Eu jogo no chão e amasso com o salto de meu sapato. Meus olhos com lágrimas, e eu não tenho certeza se é por causa da fumaça ou a memória de mais cedo.

Observando o casal – feliz, despreocupado, e assim, obviamente, apaixonados – fez-me lembrar do que já tive. Eu torço meu próprio anel de ouro no meu dedo e penso sobre como Edward estava hoje mais cedo. Ele olhou para mim, para o meu dedo, quase com anseio. Se ele soubesse...

"Droga!"

Eu não posso deixar de gritar quando pego uma pedra próxima e jogo no beco. Ela atinge alguma parte metálica, fazendo um barulho alto satisfatório. Estou tão irritada que eu quero quebrar alguma coisa, machucar alguma coisa. Em vez disso, eu me inclino para trás, puxo outro cigarro e acendo. Fechando os olhos, eu me permito lembrar, mesmo que apenas por um minuto breve.

Cetim branco e rendas...

Correspondentes anéis de ouro...

Em pé no altar em frente dos nossos amigos e familiares, comprometendo-nos a amar e cuidar um do outro até que a morte nos separe.

_Morte._

Eu jurei não deixá-lo até que a morte nos separasse e eu preso os votos. Mal sabia eu no momento, que há coisas muito piores do que a morte.

Quando Alice me encontra, o maço de cigarros está vazio, e eu estou cercada pelas desagradáveis, pontas amareladas. Meu rosto está riscado de lágrimas secas, e meus olhos estão irritados e inchados. Felizmente, ela não diz uma palavra, apenas me levanta e me permite inclinar sobre ela até chegar ao banheiro dos funcionários. Ela pega um pouco de água quente na pia e oferece-me uma toalha molhada para lavar meu rosto. Ela passa os dedos através do meu cabelo penteando até eu parecer o quanto posso apresentável.

Com um abraço, ela pressiona um beijo na minha bochecha antes de deixar-me saber que eu tenho alguma papelada para olhar em meu escritório, assim que eu deveria ir fazer isso, enquanto ela mantém um olho na parte da frente. É como se Alice soubesse que nada de bom viria de mim se eu estivesse entre as pessoas agora. Eu não tenho certeza de quantas vezes por semana isso acontece, mas ela consegue passar através de cada um.

Eu não tenho certeza por quanto tempo qualquer um de nós pode fazer isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Todos se descabelando pelo sofrimento da Bella. Eu sei gente, é muito tenso. O próximo é ainda mais tenso. Temos Edward e um piano. Mais algumas memórias confusas e alguns corações apertados. <strong>

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem please.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Pequeno Castelo de Plástico**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Edward**

Eu estou parado na frente do meu armário, segurando uma camisa de botão em uma mão, enquanto eu procuro outra para colocar. Eu ainda não estou certo do que aconteceu comigo na hora do almoço, mas isso me deixou abalado. Eu tremo, enquanto a brisa fresca chicoteia sobre a minha pele úmida e levanto para fechar a janela que de alguma forma foi deixada aberta. Enquanto ando de volta ao meu armário, eu olho no espelho. Eu franzo a testa, vendo uma marca escura perto do meu ombro.

Quando chego mais perto do meu reflexo percebo que não é sujeira, mas sim uma tatuagem. Eu aperto os olhos para a tinta preta, e isso estremece uma memória.

Estou sentado em uma cadeira de couro vermelho com um homem musculoso pairando sobre mim, uma agulha vibrando em sua mão. Meus olhos estão fechados, mas eu posso sentir uma onda de calor na minha mão. Eu tendo abrir os olhos e olho para baixo para ver uma pequena mão na minha, apertando-me de volta. Eu tento levantar o meu pescoço para ver a quem a mão pertence, mas algo me impede de fazê-lo. Então a dor ardente da agulha de tatuagem é tão grande que a memória escorrega de minha mente, e de repente eu estou de volta ao meu quarto, olhando para mim mesmo no espelho.

Eu juro que o meu ombro ainda parece sensível ao toque, quando eu olho para ele novamente e traço a clave de sol impressa na minha pele. Eu fecho meus olhos mais uma vez, na esperança de ver a pessoa que eu estava segurando a mão, mas é tudo vazio... um abismo negro de nada.

Eu jogo a minha camisa pelo quarto pela frustração e caiu para trás contra a minha cama. Por alguma razão, eu penso em Bella, e me pergunto como ela está nessa tarde. Eu não posso imaginar que seja pior do que isso. Derrotado, eu ando de volta ao meu armário e seleciono um nova camisa limpa e termino de abotoa-la antes de andar para trás e afundar em minha cadeira. Eu observo o meu caderno vermelho colocado na mesa ao lado, onde eu devo ter jogado quando voltei, o pego folheando as páginas.

Na primeira página tem um aviso com a minha própria caligrafia e eu paro para ler.

_Musicoterapia - 16:00 - Sala de Reuniões B._

Olho para o relógio para ver que é 15:45. Eu flexiono os meus dedos instintivamente enquanto penso em tocar um piano. Meu corpo parece saber o que fazer antes mesmo de minha mente, porque eu encontro-me logo saindo pela porta e indo para o corredor. Noto cada porta que eu passo, feliz por ver que eles são rotulados, e logo me deparei com a Sala de Reuniões B. A sala está vazia, exceto por um piano de calda preto. Eu não tenho ideia se estou esperando por alguém ou não, então eu ando mais e sento ao piano. O banco esta duro e frio debaixo de mim, e eu me ajusto até que me sinto confortável.

Meus braços levantam, meus dedos estão flexíveis sobre as teclas. Olho para baixo, os retângulos alternados de branco e preto quase zombando de mim. E então, eu toco. Meus dedos movem em seu próprio acordo sem a ajuda de meu cérebro. Eu nem tenho certeza de que música estou tocando, mas soa bonito.

Soa familiar.

Olho para meus dedos enquanto voam sobre as teclas, criando a bela música que emana do piano. Sinto-me leve, calmo e estranhamente energizado. Testo algo, eu permito que os meus olhos se fechem, e ainda assim a música continua vindo sem interrupção. Abro os olhos e presto atenção com perplexidade como os meus dedos ficam mais lento e a música chega ao fim. Por um breve momento, o quarto é eclipsado pelo silêncio, e meu batimento cardíaco rápido é o único som que posso ouvir. Então, aplausos fortes rompem o silêncio.

"Foi maravilhoso, Edward. Estou surpreso com o Bach, mas foi impressionante. Simplesmente impressionante."

Eu me viro para ver um homem em um par de calças escuras e um suéter marrom entrar. Ele tem uma pasta em uma mão e uma caneta na outra. Ele arrasta uma cadeira dobrável até o piano e senta-se cuidadosamente nele.

"Como estamos hoje?" ele pergunta enquanto folheia a pasta na sua mão.

Estou imediatamente me desligado por sua pergunta, não gostando do seu uso "plural majestático".

"_Eu_ estou bem", eu digo, sublinhando a singular.

"Está um pouco irritado hoje, Edward", ele gargalha, e eu não consigo ver o humor. "Será que vamos ver Bella hoje, talvez?"

Não arrepio um pouco com a sua suposição e movo lentamente para ele um pouco. Como diabos ele sabe sobre a Bella?

"Lembre-me do seu nome, por favor", eu peço bruscamente.

Levanta a sobrancelha esquerda de forma quase imperceptível, mas eu ainda noto a reação.

"Eu sou o Dr. Volturi, é claro. Dr. Aro Volturi, Edward."

Concordo com a cabeça como se eu lembrasse e viro de volta, de modo que estou enfrentando o piano novamente. Antes que eu sou capaz de tentar bloquear Dr. Volturi e tocar um pouco mais de música, eu sinto a maciez de sua pele fria sobre a minha enquanto ele para a minha mão.

"Você pode tocar em um momento, Edward," Dr. Volturi me explica como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos. "Mas primeiro, precisamos fazer um pouco de trabalho."

Ele possui uma pilha de flashcards e tenho que olhar para eles. Eles não parecem ser nada fora do comum, e eu não estou muito certo do porque estamos fazendo isso.

_Um pássaro azul._

_Uma bola vermelha._

_Um livro preto._

_Um anel de ouro._

Eu congelo no último flashcard e peço para fazer uma pausa por um momento. Ele faz e olha para mim com curiosidade, como se estivesse prestes a me perguntar alguma coisa, mas acaba por ficar quieto e apenas me observa atentamente. Meus olhos se fixam na imagem do anel de ouro, e imediatamente, começo a pensar em Bella. Há algo sobre ela, algo que me atrai para ela, que me faz querer conhecê-la de muitas maneiras diferentes. Não tenho ideia de por que esta imagem me faz pensar nela, e eu aperto meus olhos fechados, tentando descobrir isso.

Minha cabeça está subitamente latejante, pulsando com dor. Meus dedos atiram para cima e começam a massagear as têmporas, e eu mal posso acenar quando o Dr. Volturi pergunta se estou bem. Uma vez que a dor de cabeça passa, ele me mostra mais alguns cartões e então ele me convida para tocar música um pouco mais. Ele se move para o lado, permitindo-me espaço e liberdade ao piano. Eu fecho meus olhos, sem saber o que tocar, mas como antes, meus dedos encontrar as teclas e a melodia derrama.

Desta vez, a música começa lentamente – calmamente, constante. Meus olhos se fecham, e eu me vejo tocando para alguém em minha mente. Posso vê-la tão claro como se eu estivesse olhando para uma pintura. Ela está no meio de uma sala, vestida com um branco vestido deslumbrante, mas seu rosto está, naturalmente, escondido da minha visão. Ela balança no ritmo da música, uma vez que fica mais alto... mais ousado. As notas são como emoção derramada sobre as teclas. A canção chicoteia cada vez mais rápido até que eu estou batendo contra as teclas, suor brotando na minha testa. E então lentamente se acalma, as notas escoa de volta para o piano.

Meu corpo está movimentado quando termino; minhas mãos úmidas e trêmulas. Eu finalmente ergo a cabeça quando o som de aplausos quebra o silêncio e olho para ver que a sala se encheu de gente, todos me olhando atentamente. Algumas pessoas estão limpando seus rostos, as lágrimas derramadas em seus rostos. Eu não sei o que fazer, e eu olho para o Dr. Volturi por algum tipo de sinalização.

Ele está olhando para o flashcards em suas mãos, balançando a cabeça. Ele me pega olhando para ele e coloca as cartas em sua pasta.

"Podemos continuar com isso amanhã, Edward. Por que você não fica e toca para todos?"

Concordo com a cabeça, e volto para o piano, ansioso para me perder na música mais uma vez.

* * *

><p><strong>AI QUE SOFRIMENTO!<strong>

**Gente, sorry, eu tinha esquecido dessa fic, não sei como, só agora que eu tava na minha comu olhando os tópicos que eu vi a fic e me chutei mentalmente por demorar tanto. Para compensar a demora, na terça eu posto um capítulo bem cedinho. **

**Beijos e comentem por favor.**

**xx**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Pequeno Castelo de Plástico**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**Bella**

Eu rolei meu pescoço, sentindo-o estralar repetidamente enquanto o esticava de lado a lado. A memória de voltar para casa tendo duas mãos fortes que habilmente amassavam meus ombros e costas até que a dor acalmasse rodava pela minha cabeça. Eu fecho meus olhos e saboreio.

Tem sido um longo dia. Não mais do que qualquer outro, tempo sensato, mas parece uma eternidade. Estou ansiosa para sair daqui, e quando eu olho para o relógio, eu sussurro uma pequena oração de agradecimento que faltam apenas cinco minutos para a hora de fechar. Victoria e Peter foram embora à quase uma hora, deixando Alice e eu para fecharmos à loja.

Sentindo quão cansada estou, Alice aparece e alerta os últimos poucos clientes que estão ali que vamos estar fechando as portas em poucos minutos, e eu olho os pães que sobraram para vender pela metade do preço amanhã. Percebo que só temos uns bolinhos com passas sobrando e decido mantê-los para mim mesma, sem me lembrar da última vez que eu comi. Eu desmorono atrás do balcão enquanto Alice retira as toalhas das mesas e permito-me um minuto para relaxar. Eu parto um pedaço de bolinho, coloco na minha boca.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir, lembrando de Edward e quanto ele gostou por ter comprado mais cedo. Observando seus olhos acenderem enquanto comia isso me deixou feliz. Apesar do longo dia e o quase ataque de pânico desta manhã, ter a memória de Edward sorrindo parecia dissolver todas as partes de merda. Se apenas um sorriso pudesse resolver todos os problemas da vida.

Eu suspiro, pegando o bolinho mais uma vez percebendo como eu realmente estou com fome. Dentro de um minuto desapareceu completamente.

Escovando minha roupa, eu me levanto para ver que o café está vazio, além de Alice e eu. Mesmo com as últimas tarefas que eu preciso fazer, vou ter tempo suficiente para correr para casa e tomar um banho antes dos meus planos da noite. Pensar sobre o que está por vir coloca um sorriso no meu rosto, e eu posso mesmo encontrar-me assobiando enquanto tiro o meu avental para pendurá-lo. Essas minhas mudanças de humor me fazem dar-me chute mental, e é um milagre que eu não tenha ficado completamente louca ainda.

Alice diz que vai terminar na parte da frente, assim que eu pego a impressão dos registros para terminar alguns papéis no meu escritório. Eu ligo o meu iPod porque sempre trabalho mais rápido dessa forma. Estou quase com os recibos quando as notas da música começam e eu já não estou balançando com The Who. Ao contrário, é Beatles, e em particular, a música que tocou enquanto tinha a primeira dança com meu marido no nosso casamento. Eu não ouvia esta música há muito tempo, e eu estou quase surpresa que ainda tenho no meu iPod.

Eu fecho meus olhos enquanto as letras passam por mim, e uma risada amarga escapa com a ironia das palavras que não é perdida por mim.

_**In My Life - The Beatles**_

_Há lugares dos quais vou me lembrar_

_Por toda a minha vida, embora alguns tenham mudado_

A música continua, e eu aperto meus olhos fechados, para reprimir as lágrimas e assim eu posso ver as imagens mais nítidas.

_Alguns para sempre, e não para melhor_

_Alguns já nem existem, outros permanecem_

Eu vejo nós dois girando em torno do salão, sussurrando coisas bobas um para o outro enquanto nossos convidados gritavam e batiam palmas para nós. Seu rosto estava queimando de tão vermelho quanto o meu, enquanto todo mundo exigia que nos beijássemos.

_Todos esses lugares tiveram seus momentos_

_Com amores e amigos, dos quais ainda posso me lembrar_

Quente, apertou as mãos fortes em torno de mim, acariciando minhas costas através das camadas de cetim. Ele começou a cantar para mim, e sua voz era a única coisa que eu ouvia, superando até mesmo a de John Lennon.

_Alguns já se foram, outros ainda vivem_

_Em minha vida, amei todos eles_

A música continuou, e eu enxuguei uma lágrima perdida que escapou e funguei, mantendo o resto reprimido. Pelo menos eu não tive um colapso completo neste momento. _Isso é progresso, certo?_

Estou cantarolando, perdida no momento em que a voz de Alice me irrompe.

"Ele ficou de novo hoje, não foi?"

"Hm...?" Eu pergunto, lentamente abrindo os olhos, triste de ter sido puxado a partir dessa memória.

Alice está de pé na frente de minha mesa, olhando para mim com curiosidade. Ela repete a sua pergunta, e eu posso sentir meu rosto esquentar com a menção de... dele.

"Como você pode dizer?" Eu desafio-a, perguntando se sou tão óbvia. Ele sempre disse que poderia me ler como um livro.

"Você age diferente nos dias que ele fica," Alice observa, tentando descobrir o que dizer. "Como há uma corrente de felicidade através do stress."

Eu sorrio, mas é passageiro.

"É tão difícil", eu admito a Alice em um sussurro.

"Você nunca vai ser capaz de desistir dele, não é?" ela pergunta, inclinando-se contra a minha mesa.

"Eu não acho que poderia, mesmo se quisesse."

* * *

><p><strong>Como eu fico triste com essa parte da Bella lembrando do casamento... o próximo capítulo é narrado por ele, então imaginem né... aiai *coração partindo* <strong>

**Logo vocês vão saber o que aconteceu com o Edward... **

**Que tal uma Meta? Quando chegarem a 85 rev****i****ews eu posto o próximo capítulo, ele ja ta pronto aqui :)**

**Beijos amores e até.**

**xx**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Pequeno Castelo de Plástico**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**Edward**

Após a sala de música, finalmente, se esvaziar, eu estou sozinho com Dr. Volturi.

"Obrigado...?" Atrevo-me, perguntando o que exatamente estou agradecendo. Eu sei que isto era suposto ser uma sessão de alguma coisa, mas ainda não sei o por que.

"A qualquer momento, Edward. Qualquer momento," diz ele com uma dica de um sorriso. "Você está indo bem. Vamos continuar isso amanhã. Eu sabia que a música teria um impacto, embora ainda estou curioso para saber qual será o resultado final..."

Ele olha para algumas notas e balança a cabeça, imediatamente absorvido em pensamento. Eu quase não tive a chance de dizer adeus quando ele se afasta. Os olhos grudados seus papéis. Meu estômago ronca naquele momento, e eu saio na esperança de encontrar alguma comida. Vindo do outro lado da sala de jantar, a mesma de antes, faço meu caminho para a distribuição da comida e me sirvo de algumas fatias de carne assada, uma porção de batatas e salada.

Quando eu me virei para encontrar uma mesa, noto que, ao contrário do almoço, onde a maioria das pessoas estavam sentadas sozinhas, a maioria das pessoas essa noite estão comendo com uma companhia ou duas. Quando olho mais de perto, percebo que algumas das pessoas estão usando crachás de identificação com a palavra "visitante" impressa sobre eles.

Eu finalmente encontrei uma mesa vazia e sento nela, lentamente, comendo do meu jantar, eu olho para as outras mesas ao meu redor. A menina senta em uma mesa, enquanto um idoso busca a garota pairando sobre ela e corta a carne assada da menina. Um homem se senta em frente da garota, começando conversa tranquila, mas a garota apenas olha para longe, claramente não prestando atenção. Seus olhos são de um branco leitoso e não estão focados em nada em particular.

Na mesa a seguir tem um casal que está falando baixinho com a cabeça curvada em direção ao outro. De onde estou sentado, sou incapaz de ver qual deles é o visitante e qual não é. É uma sensação estranha de estar olhando tão descaradamente para eles, então eu me concentro no meu alimento um pouco, mas no próximo momento que olho para cima, a menina está chorando em silêncio enquanto o homem olha impotente. Olho até que me deixa desconfortável, mas a visão desta menina chorando faz meu coração doer por alguma razão.

Movo o meu olhar de mesa em mesa e, lentamente, eu começo a perceber que eu sou o único comendo sozinho. Uma mesa parece que quase estão tendo uma festa. Todo mundo está rindo e sorrindo, compartilhando histórias e olham calorosos uns com os outros. Em uma mastigada, sinto algo doloroso na boca do estômago me atingir enquanto percebo que cada pessoa aqui tem um visitante, exceto eu.

Eu estou sozinho.

Olho para a porta, imaginando se talvez alguém esta vindo por mim e ele ou ela está apenas atrasado. A única pessoa andando em um zelador, chamado para limpar um pouco de suco derramado. Ele me vê olhando e me dá um olhar, cheio de piedade. Meus olhos se movem rapidamente, voltando a olhar para o meu prato. Eu mexo em torno das batatas e pegou mais um pedaço de carne assada, fazendo caretas enquanto engulo desde que eu o deixei esfriar.

Uma onda de ansiedade começa a construir dentro de mim enquanto tento descobrir o que diabos esta acontecendo. Por que estou claramente tão sozinho, enquanto todos estão desfrutando da companhia de outra pessoa? Eu me pergunto se fiz algo errado, e de repente parece que todos os olhos estão em mim... olhando e julgando em silêncio. Quando eu levanto a minha cabeça para olhar, ninguém parece estar olhando, mas eles estão todos engajados em suas próprias conversas.

Eu suspiro, sentindo-me derrotado, e tento forçar engolir o resto do meu jantar. Depois que eu sou incapaz de engolir mais, eu me levanto e levo o meu prato até uma bacia de plástico marrom colocado em cima da lixeira. Metodicamente, como se eu tivesse feito isso centenas de vezes antes, eu raspo o que sobrou no meu prato no lixo e depois coloco na bacia. Tomo um último gole da minha água antes do meu copo juntar-se ao prato.

Eu poupei um olhar sobre a mesa de sobremesa e debato se pego um cookie para mim, mas eu tenho um sentimento de que isso é sem graça em comparação com o bolinho que comi antes. Algo dentro de mim se recusa a manchar a memória com uma massa de segunda categoria.

Quando viro da mesa de sobremesa para sair, eu vejo alguém do lado de fora da sala, olhando pela janela de vidro. A pessoa me percebe olhando e lentamente levanta uma mão tímida para acenar para mim. Instintivamente, eu aceno de volta.

Está um pouco embaçado, devido à tonalidade da janela, mas eu reconheceria seu perfil em qualquer lugar. Deixei escapar um suspiro, o ar saiu correndo do meu corpo em um grande fôlego.

Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Olha eu aqui de novo... Só o meu coração quebra quando ele pensa por que está sozinho? GENTE NÃO SEI LIDAR D':<strong>

**A Bella chegou s2 no próximo é a Bella, como se fosse possível, é ainda mais triste. Essa fic é pra quem tem coração forte, porque olha eu choro em todo o capítulo.**

**Vou postar até sexta-feira o próximo porque ainda não traduzi tudo.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Pequeno Castelo de Plástico**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Bella**

Mesmo que ela hesitasse, Alice ia embora, sabendo que eu preciso de algum tempo sozinha antes que eu tenha que ir para o meu compromisso. Eu suspiro, sabendo que precisava me fortalecer para a conversa que estava prestes a ter.

Eu passava por isso uma vez por semana.

Toda semana, eu meditava pensando que hoje ia ser o dia. Hoje seria o dia que eu receberia a notícia que quero ouvir... que algo está mudando. Que ele está mudando. Não ajudava que eu às vezes me convencesse que notei algo diferente em seu comportamento, ou a maneira como ele falava comigo. No entanto essas são promessas fantasmas. Qualquer esperança ou sonho de mudança é esmagada durante cada encontro semanal...

_Nada de novo nesta semana Bella. Ainda é o mesmo estado. Talvez se continuarmos com isso ou aquilo, com o tempo..._

Tempo.

Eu bufei, pensando quanto tempo nós já gastamos lidando com isso. Quanto tempo mais eu estou disposta a dar?

Se eu sou honesta comigo mesma, estou disposta a dar uma eternidade. Sei que Alice pensa que eu estou sendo um mártir, dando a minha vida sem esperança de receber nada em troca. Meus olhos ardem enquanto as lágrimas começam a cair pelo meu rosto com o pensamento.

Eu apenas não estou disposta a desistir ainda.

Ainda não.

Permito-me um choro rápido e então uso a pia do banheiro de empregados para refrescar-me. Eu olho as horas, e estou feliz que tenho mais vinte minutos até que eu precise estar lá. Eu verifico o meu e-mail, me forço a comer alguma coisa e em seguida, enrolo um bolinho para levar comigo. Até o momento que eu tranco o café e começo a andar mais, percebo que agora preciso ir mais rápido, a fim de chegar a tempo.

Quando eu cheguei nas instalações, estava impressionada com a forma que parecia estéril e os mesmos medos e dúvidas batendo em mim, torcendo meu estômago até doer.

_Ele pode realmente ser feliz aqui?_

_Será que escolhemos o lugar certo?_

_Será que isso realmente importa?_

Estes momentos de dúvida vem e vão automaticamente, mas estes sempre deixavam buracos remanescentes em meu coração. Eu entro pela porta da frente e aceno Olá para a enfermeira da recepção. Quase mecanicamente, eu faço o meu caminho por um apagado, ainda antigo corredor, até eu chegar a um grande conjunto de portas de carvalho. Há um falso calor que me atinge antes de entrar. Vibrante, plantas exuberantes adornam os cantos e requintava o olhar, moveis perfeitamente organizados são estranhamente convidativos. Eu ando até a mulher perfeitamente penteada sentada atrás de uma mesa.

"Oi Gianna. Estou aqui para o encontro das cinco horas..."

Antes que eu sou capaz de terminar, a Gianna sempre eficiente levanta-se e acena para que eu a siga para o escritório adjacente. Eu sigo, o meu corpo vibrante, querendo saber se hoje é o dia que recebo um relatório positivo. Talvez? Apenas talvez...

"Ah, Bella. Por favor, entre. Sente-se."

Dr. Volturi faz gestos para o sofá de couro liso na frente dele, e eu me sento, os olhos ansiosos voltados para ele.

Eu não entendo todas as informações de imediato. Na verdade, parece que ele leva o seu tempo enrolando e gaguejando enquanto revê alguns papéis sempre presentes em sua prancheta. Enquanto os minutos se arrastam, eu começo a ficar mais e mais contrariada.

"Houve alguma mudança?" Eu finalmente deixo escapar, incapaz de conter-me. Se fosse apenas o mesmo estado, ele não seria tão lento em partilhar comigo... certo?

"Bem... Eu não sei o que dizer," ele começa, e mesmo esse pequeno momento me enche de esperança de tal forma que me encontro sentado na beira do sofá, ansiosamente antecipando suas próximas palavras. "Mas, não, não... realmente. Há algumas coisas que parecem estar reforçando aqui e ali, mas, novamente, eles são a memória mais forçadas do que qualquer outra coisa. Infelizmente, eu simplesmente não consigo ver a sua condição de agora mudar. Na minha opinião profissional, eu diria que qualquer chance de uma recuperação de cem por cento é absolutamente nula. E ainda esperar por uma recuperação de cinquenta por cento é muito reduzido. Do contrário, ele está em perfeita saúde e..."

Ele continua, dizendo-me sobre coisas que eu já ouvi centenas de vezes e, francamente, não me preocupam. Eu me levanto, e recolho os meus pertences, murmurando um pedido de desculpas ao Dr. Volturi, mas com a necessidade de sair de lá.

Se eu não tivesse visto uma faísca de reconhecimento em seus olhos hoje? Eu juro que notei algum tipo de diferença em seu comportamento.

Eu quero chorar, mas meu corpo está muito consumido. Eu nem sequer tenho energia suficiente para liberar qualquer maldita lágrima. Acho uma sala vazia e me escondo por alguns minutos, tentando me recompor. Pela centésima vez, eu me pergunto de novo se tenho ou não a energia para continuar com isso. Minha cabeça está latejando, então eu vasculho minha bolsa por algum Tylenol, suspiro de alívio quando vejo um no fundo.

Não queria engolir seco, faço meu caminho para o refeitório para que possa pegar um copo de água. Eu posso ver através do vidro ligeiramente matizado todas as pessoas jantando. A maioria tem visitantes e parecem estar realmente se divertindo. Eu me aproximo mais e o vejo, sentado ali sozinho. Meu coração dói, enquanto o vejo olhar ao redor para todos e eu posso dizer que a sua mente está zumbindo, tentando entender isso. Tentando tão malditamente forte.

Eu quero correr até lá, as advertências dos médicos que se dane, e dizer-lhe tudo de uma vez. Explicar-lhe o que está acontecendo, e dar-lhe as respostas que ele tão desesperadamente procura.

Mas, eu não vou.

Eu já fiz isso antes e sei qual é o resultado. Não é bonito, e foi uma das poucas vezes que eu o vi me atacar. Eu não o visitei um pouco depois disso. Naquela semana só era uma maneira mais difícil, então estar aqui de pé em silêncio poderia ser. Então, nós vamos no seu ritmo, todos os dias e dançamos esta dança que eu vim aprendendo ao longo do ano passado.

Finalmente, seus olhos fazem o seu caminho para onde eu estou em pé, e ele olha para mim, um breve flash de reconhecimento gira em seu rosto. Eu levanto a minha mão lentamente e aceno, mas não querendo nada mais do que de correr e sentir seu corpo esmagado contra o meu.

Prendo a respiração, apenas para deixá-la sair quando Edward finalmente acena de volta.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios.. esse capítulo é muito triste, o Dr. Volturi falando que não tem muitas esperanças dele melhorar ):<strong>

**A Bella realmente ama o Edward, dedicar seus dias a alguém que não lembra quem ela é :\**

**O Próximo é a conversa deles no refeitório... e logo vocês vão entender o que aconteceu com o Edward para ele ter ficado assim.**

**Beijos **

**xx**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Pequeno Castelo de Plástico**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**Edward PDV**

Nós olhamos um para o outro até que eu perdi a noção do tempo, e isso não foi até que ouvi o raspar de uma cadeira perto de mim que me fez romper o olhar com Bella, finalmente desviando os olhos. Eu não entendia a força que ela tinha sobre mim, mas era dolorosamente forte. Queria chamá-la e fazê-la vir. Eu quero pegá-la em meus braços e nunca deixá-la ir. Um sentimento de culpa se levantou, e tento como o inferno para esmagá-lo de volta para baixo.

Eu nem mesmo conheço essa mulher, e ainda tem algo que grita que não posso deixá-la escapar.

Eu suponho que ela está aqui para visitar alguém, e enquanto eu não quero me intrometer nisso, também não quero estar chutando a mim mesmo por ter perdido uma segunda chance com ela hoje. Eu faço o meu melhor com os meus nervos e acalmo meu coração que está batendo rapidamente antes de sair para o corredor. Eu dou mais dois passos e encontro-me de pé na frente de Bella.

"Oi", eu finalmente digo, impedindo-me de estender a mão para tocá-la.

"Oi, Edward," ela responde calmamente.

É difícil de lê-la. Eu não posso dizer o que ela está pensando, e seu rosto não está dando muito sobre isso. Seus olhos estão tingidos com tristeza, mas seu rosto parece iluminar quando olha para mim.

"Como foi o seu jantar?" ela pergunta, mas não posso dar-lhe uma resposta. Eu nem me lembro o que eu comi. Toda minha mente se concentra em Bella que está aqui, agora, falando comigo.

Eu dou de ombros, esperando que seja o suficiente, e seu sorriso cresce um pouco mais amplo enquanto ela estende um pequeno saco de papel branco, balançando-o diante de mim.

"Sobremesa?" ela oferece e abre o saco, permitindo-me um vislumbre de um bolinho. Eu posso sentir a rajada do cheiro forte de canela de onde eu estou de pé e minha boca enche de água.

"Por que você não pega dois cafés e volta ao seu lugar?" Bella pede, e tenho certeza que minha resposta está gravada no meu rosto.

"Você não..." Eu começo completamente surpreso por seu zelo. "Você não está aqui para visitar alguém?"

"Sim", ela responde, estendendo a sua mão. "Você."

Seguro sua mão antes que sou capaz de me parar e sigo Bella de volta para o refeitório, onde ela pega os dois cafés.

"Como? Você não? Eu..." as palavras tropeçam para fora de mim, e eu pareço ser incapaz de formar uma frase completa.

Bella me dá um sorriso triste enquanto me entrega o meu café.

"Não. Eu vim visitá-lo. Está... tudo bem?"

Ela parece incerta e o modo como está mordiscando o lábio inferior me faz querer tranquilizá-la, mas eu ainda não estou certo do que está acontecendo aqui. Tudo que sei é que eu não posso resistir ao apelo que sinto por ela.

"Sim. Está completamente bem. Está mais do que bem, de verdade. Eu... Eu estou muito feliz de ver você."

Assim que as palavras deixam a minha boca, eu posso sentir a verdade delas no meu corpo. Uma onda de felicidade percorre através de mim, levando qualquer peso que está pressionando-me pela maior parte do dia. Bella parece relaxar perceptivelmente bem e torce os lábios em um sorriso bonito. Meu coração aperta com a visão. Eu tomo mais um passo para ela, e Bella move seu café e bolinho para um lado, enganchando sua outra mão ao redor do meu braço.

Meu corpo assusta no contato, mesmo através das camadas de roupas. Eu posso sentir o calor de sua pequena mão no meu bíceps e a sensação é ótima. Eu fecho meus olhos, absorvendo a sensação dos seus dedos tocando levemente no meu braço. Meu rosto se aquece quando brevemente quero saber como seria a sensação de ter os seus dedos em outras partes do meu corpo.

Antes que eu me permita cair em frente cegamente nesse sentimento de felicidade, no entanto, eu preciso ter certeza de uma coisa.

"Mas... você disse que era casada."

Ali.

Agora o céu está aberto e nós não vamos dançar ao redor dele, fingindo que ela não é. Eu olho seu rosto com cuidado, tentando obter uma leitura sobre ele. Ela não está mostrando muito do que vem como resposta. Sua mão nunca sai do meu braço, e eu juro que a senti apertar um pouco mais.

"Eu disse isso. Mas não é o que você pensa. Meu marido, ele..."

Enquanto ela rasteja, é claro que está tentando escolher as palavras com cuidado. Mas por quê? Ela está mentindo para mim?

"... ele se foi."

Oh.

Eu não estou esperando isso. A maneira como ela diz, com essa finalidade, tenho a sensação de que isso não significa que ele simplesmente a deixou. Parece que algo aconteceu, ele nunca mais vai voltar. A simpatia inunda meu corpo em uma onda, seguida por uma onda de tristeza enquanto olho para Bella.

"Sinto muito", eu digo, conhecendo as minhas palavras não vão ajudar muito.

Bella puxa a mão de mim, e passa na frente de seu rosto, mas eu ainda posso ver seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas.

"Está tudo bem. Realmente. Estou quase acostumada com isso agora. Será que não podemos falar sobre isso?" ela pergunta, e eu aceno agradavelmente.

Com um olhar de alívio, Bella coloca o braço no meu, e nós andamos pelo refeitório. Ela me leva para um jardim interior, que parece relativamente deserto. Existem algumas pessoas passando, mas ninguém fica e se senta. Eu espio uma pequena mesa escondida no canto e aceno em sua direção. Antes que ela seja capaz de se sentar, eu puxo a cadeira de Bella, recebendo um sussurrou de "obrigada" em troca.

Eu me sento em frente à Bella, de repente, consciente de quão como um encontro isso parece. Há um ar de familiaridade sobre o assunto, embora eu estou quase certo de que nunca fizemos isso antes. Tomo um gole do meu café, surpreendido pela forma como me sinto relaxado. Não há nervos, apenas a excitação de Bella estar realmente aqui comigo. Eu quero perguntar-lhe como e por que, mas também estou com medo do meu tempo com ela ser curto, então ao invés disso pergunto a ela como foi o resto do seu dia.

"Oh, você sabe." Ela encolhe os ombros. "Ocupada. Estou melhor agora."

Ela não consegue esconder o sorriso quando puxa o bolinho para fora do saco e estende para mim. Eu corto ao meio, oferecendo um pedaço de volta a Bella. Nós comemos nossa sobremesa, e Bella diz-me mais sobre seu dia e o café. Quanto mais ela fala, mais à vontade fica.

Em um ponto, eu coloco minha mão sobre a dela enquanto nós compartilhamos uma risada, e nos assustamos com tanto no contato, mas nenhum de nós se afasta.

Quero compartilhar com ela algo sobre o meu dia, sobre a minha vida, mas nada vem à mente. Tudo o que posso lhe dizer é o que eu estou sentindo no momento.

"Eu realmente gostaria de poder lhe dizer mais sobre mim", eu me esforço para explicar. "Mas, por alguma razão..."

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu entendo", ela me tranquiliza enquanto acaricia minha mão.

"Obrigado. Eu... eu estou muito feliz que você está aqui, Bella... Eu realmente gosto de você".

Eu olho diretamente nos olhos dela, vendo algo tão familiar e confortável por um segundo, e que me aquece por dentro.

"Eu realmente gosto de você também, Edward."

Nós ficamos sentados lá por mais algum tempo, apenas o tempo suficiente para eu reunir a coragem que sou capaz.

"Bella?"

Quando eu chamo sua atenção, parece como se eu tivesse tirando-a de um pensamento.

"Desculpe", ela responde. "Eu estava perdida em uma memória."

* * *

><p><strong>Ai nem digo mais o quanto sofro com os PDV do Edward... no próximo capítulo vocês vão saber qual foi a memória da Bella. Essa memória vai explicar o que acontecer com o Edward D':<strong>

**Posto o 12 amanhã se chegar a 130 reviews ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Capítulo 12

****Pequeno Castelo de Plástico****

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**Bella PDV**

"Olá?"

"Sra. Cullen?"

"Sim?"

"Aqui é do Hospital Northwest. Temos você como o contato de emergência para Edward Cullen. Houve um acidente e ele foi trago para a emergência em Seattle. Agradeceríamos se você pudesse vir o mais rápido possível para que seu médico possa falar com você."

"..."

"Senhora?"

"Eu..."

"Senhora? Você tem alguém que possa conduzi-la até aqui?"

"Não. O que? Eu posso... Eu posso ir. E-eu estou saindo agora."

"Fale com as enfermeiras no Pronto-Socorro. Elas serão capazes de direcioná-la para onde você precisa ir."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Então, ele está bem? Ele vai ficar, quero dizer?"

Eu abracei a mim mesma com a resposta do médico. Ninguém era capaz de me dar uma resposta direta, e isso estava começando a corroer-me. Se ele fosse ficar bem, eles teriam me dito até agora. Por que não estão dizendo nada?

Eu me forço a olhar para Edward. Não é ele. Esse não é o homem com quem casei, deitado naquela cama, ligado a centenas de fios, com profundos hematomas escuros cobrindo seu corpo. Meu marido não tem uma bandagem manchada de sangue cobrindo sua cabeça. Meu marido não tem uma perna quebrada ou e braço ligado em algum tipo de tipóia.

Meu marido tem olhos verdes brilhantes e me chama de "sua garota". Ele toca canções que escreveu sobre mim, apenas porque queria. Meu marido é capaz de apertar minha mão quando eu aperto a dele.

"Ele... ele vai recuperar a total função motora, Sra. Cullen."

"Huh?"

Fui quebrada fora de meus pensamentos pelo homem em um jaleco branco, que está ao pé da cama. Eu nem sequer me preocupar de lembrar seu nome. Vai ser alguma outra pessoa amanhã, então por que me preocupar? Os únicos que eu conheço são os enfermeiros. O punhado de homens e mulheres doces que revezavam completamente em uma base diária. Eles eram meus constantes por isso. Mas _eles _não poderiam me dar alguma resposta.

"Então, seu corpo vai curar?" Pergunto, certificando-me que entendi corretamente.

"Sim".

Superficial, uma palavra parecem ser uma das respostas favoritas da maioria dos médicos. Por que eles não elaboravam comigo, é um mistério. Eu sinto que há algo faltando, e eu desejo que alguém simplesmente me diga.

"Então, quando ele vai acordar?"

As perguntas travavam entre nós, o silêncio era mais do que apenas desconfortável. É absolutamente deprimente. Eu posso sentir o peso dele pressionando contra o meu peito, mais e mais pesado a cada segundo que passa. O médico folheia o gráfico em suas mãos e pigarreia.

"Na verdade, temos um neurologista vindo mais tarde hoje. Ele vai ser capaz de explicar as coisas melhor."

E então, ele se foi, não me dando esperança de que Edward fosse acordar tão cedo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Minha mão sente a pressão antes de eu perceber que seus olhos estão abertos.

"Edward!" Não posso deixar de gritar. Tinha quase uma semana, e eu estava me sentindo um pouco sem esperança.

"Onde... onde estou?" ele pergunta, sua voz rouca e fraca.

"Você está no hospital. Você sofreu um acidente. Mas você está bem agora. Você vai ficar bem", eu digo, tentando tranquilizar a nós dois.

Eu chamo de uma enfermeira porque eu tenho certeza de que eles vão precisar checá-lo. Nesse meio tempo, eu não consigo soltar a sua mão. Dou-lhe um aperto extra, ficando tonta quando ele aperta de volta. Seus lábios enrolam em sorriso enquanto ele me olha.

"O-obrigado. Mas, quem... quem é você?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

As palavras rodam em minha cabeça, e eu sou incapaz de dar sentido a todas elas.

_Lesão cerebral traumática._

_Amnésia anterógrada._

_Amnésia retrógrada._

_Mecanismos de proteção._

"Você entende, Sra. Cullen?"

Eu olho para o rosto bondoso do neurologista. O pobre homem só passou quase uma hora tentando me explicar o que está acontecendo. Estive a ouvindo e absorvendo as informações, mas não tinha vontade de compreender qualquer coisa.

A compreensão torna real.

"Eu... Eu acho que sim. Você está dizendo que houve um trauma grave no cérebro de Edward no acidente de carro e... e ele perdeu a memória?"

"Sim. Bem, nem toda a sua memória. Ele tem uma forma rara de amnésia que combina perda de memória tanto retrógrada e anterógrada. Ele não pode formar novas memórias, e parece que ele perdeu as memórias que formado ao longo dos últimos dez anos ou mais."

Eu fico de boca aberta olhando para o médico, minha garganta seca. As palavras estão secas e ásperas, aparecendo em minha garganta. E leva-me alguns minutos antes de que eu sou capaz de responder.

"Será que ele vai ficar melhor?"

O sorriso caloroso desapareceu e é substituído rapidamente por olhos tristes e lábios cerrados.

"Neste ponto, não podemos dizer."

Que é apenas outra maneira de dizer não.

"Há uma excelente instalação aqui em Seattle especializada em pacientes com problemas de memória. Eles têm experiência com pessoas como Edward e têm toda uma série de opções de terapia para que um dia..."

Ele para de falar, e eu sei que é porque ele não quer me dar falsas esperanças. Agradeço-lhe e pego as pastas e papelada que ele me dá.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Você vai ser feliz aqui, Edward", eu digo, lutando contra as lágrimas. "Eu vou visitar sempre que puder."

Ele sorri para mim de sua cadeira de rodas, um questionamento em seu olhar aparece em rosto doce.

"Você não é minha enfermeira?" ele pergunta, e eu corro para fora do quarto antes que ele veja as lágrimas transbordando.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Um ritmo surge. Eu aprendo por tentativa e erro.

Principalmente erro.

Mas ninguém tem um manual para esse tipo de coisa. Os médicos me deram sugestões, e eu trabalho com eles da melhor forma que posso, mas eles não podem explicar tudo.

Eles não podem explicar os momentos em que eu juro que ele está lembrando-se de novo e eu empurro muito longe, assustando-o. Eles não podem explicar às vezes que me sinto fraca demais para continuar e quebrar na frente dele.

Houve uma vez em que ele entrou no café e ligou o Edward Cullen charme que me fez apaixonar por ele todos aqueles anos atrás. Eu ri e chorei ao mesmo tempo, deixando Edward confuso e assustado, enquanto eu corri para a parte de trás para me recompor.

Houve uma vez em que eu cheguei tarde para trabalhar, e tive a surpresa desagradável de vê-lo conversar de perto com outra mulher. Vendo sua mão tocá-la brevemente no ombro e rir, em resposta a uma brincadeira partilhada que me mandou correndo para o banheiro, perdendo o meu café da manhã.

Como eu deveria saber se um dia ele vai ficar bom para que eu possa explicar tudo para ele, e outro dia ele vai me segurar longe dele, exigindo que eu saia, enquanto fica tão agitado que uma enfermeira tem que entrar e dar-lhe uma injeção de algo para acalmá-lo?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eu rolo nas minhas costas, batendo em um corpo quente e suspiro. Mesmo meses depois, seu perfume é capaz de me acalmar. Olho para o relógio e vejo que é quase oito horas da manhã.

_Merda!_

Não somente vou chegar atrasada para o trabalho, mas eu nunca...

"Quem diabos é você? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Seu grito garante que estou acordada, e o olhar de medo e pânico nos seus olhos garante que eu nunca vou cometer este erro novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenho certeza que MUITAS choraram com esse capítulo. Como eu chorei na primeira vez que li e agora traduzindo. É muito triste isso que aconteceu com o Edward :**

**Não sei se vocês lembram, mas que disse que a fic se passa em apenas 1 dia da vida deles, acho que algumas esqueceram, percebo pelas reviews.**

**Enfim a fic ta acabando, só tem mais 2 capítulos, e olha, vocês vão chorar até a ultima frase da fic, literalmente, porque é a mais sofrível de toda a fic. **

**Se chegarem a 160 reviews eu posto o 13, vou traduzir ele e o 14 agora. Quem sabe a fic não termina até terça hein? Eu sei que vocês estão curiosas ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Capítulo 13

****Pequeno Castelo de Plástico****

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Edward PDV**

"Desculpe", ela responde. "Eu estava perdida em uma memória."

Acho que ela percebe que eu estava prestes a perguntar-lhe algo enquanto se vira para mim, dando-me a sua atenção.

"Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir para o meu quarto," Eu pergunto e depois percebo o quão presunçoso isso parece.

Bella olha para mim com cautela, como se estivesse pesando suas opções.

"Não!" Eu me apresso a esclarecer. "Eu não queria dizer isso assim. Eu... uh... Eu só quero dizer. Eu não sei. Talvez você gostaria de assistir um filme ou algo assim?"

Um sorriso aparece no rosto de Bella, e os nós que se formaram no meu estômago afrouxam. Ela acena com a cabeça e limpa algumas migalhas da sobremesa que cai na mesa.

"Eu realmente gostaria disso."

O calor que se acumula no meu estômago só é eclipsado pelos nervos serpenteando através de mim com o pensamento de Bella no meu quarto. Na minha pressa de se levantar, eu bato na minha xícara de café, os restos respingam sobre a mesa para camisa de Bella.

"Oh, merda. Eu sinto muito."

Mas Bella já está acenando sem se importar, puxando alguns guardanapos de sua bolsa e tentando limpar sua camisa.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Realmente, está. Eu acabo derramando sobre mim no trabalho o dia todo."

Ela realmente parece bem com isso, mas eu ainda não consigo deixar de me sentir horrível enquanto assisto o líquido marrom claro se recusam a sair. Eu ainda estou me batendo mentalmente quando chegamos no meu quarto. Eu imediatamente vou para o meu armário e retiro uma das camisas limpas penduradas nela.

"Aqui, por favor", eu digo enquanto entrego-lhe a camisa. "Eu insisto."

Nossos dedos pincelam enquanto ela pega a camisa de mim, e me pergunto se seria estranho deixá-los permanecer um pouco mais. Quando sinto o dedo mindinho de Bella esfregar contra o meu, eu decido que ela está bem com isso, mesmo que seja potencialmente embaraçoso para ela vestir minhas roupas, quando nós apenas nos conhecemos hoje.

Eu vejo como Bella levanta a camisa para verificá-la, e eu juro que ela leva ao rosto para cheirar. Não posso deixar de sorrir ao ver isso.

"Há um banheiro à direita depois..." Eu começo a apontar onde é, mas Bella está a dois passos à frente de mim, e tudo que eu vejo é a porta sendo fechada.

Enquanto ela está lá se trocando, eu ando ao redor da sala, nervoso. Bella parece quase estranhamente calma, o que deve me acalmar, mas eu não posso evitar, sinto-me cair até ao seu lado. Eu faço uma segunda verificação para ver se a minha roupa suja não está em algum canto ou alguma coisa fora do lugar, mas o quarto se parece com o seu espaço arrumado e sempre chato.

Eu fico pálido com o pensamento.

E se Bella pensa que eu sou muito chato? Eu não lhe dei muita informação sobre mim mesmo durante o café, mas que não pareceu detê-la. Para ser honesto, mesmo se ela não tivesse passado a maior parte do tempo falando sobre seu trabalho e interesses, ainda estaria intrigado sobre ela. Com o canto do meu olho, eu espio meu caderno vermelho, e meu subconsciente puxa dentro de mim gritando para eu escrever algo, com medo de que eu vou esquecer. Eu pego uma caneta e anoto a esmo antes de ouvir um clique da porta. Sem me preocupar em reler o que escrevi, eu lanço o caderno sobre a mesa antes de me virar.

Esse fio invisível que parece ligar-me à faíscas acende novamente logo que a porta do banheiro se abre. Bella está lá usando minha camisa de botão.

_Só_ a minha camisa de botão.

Engulo em seco e dou um passo atrás. Eu esbarro em algo duro, não percebendo que o sofá está bem atrás de mim. Eu perco meu equilíbrio e tropeço para trás sobre ele.

"Minha calça deve ter sido sujada com café. Estava toda molhada e essas coisas", ela tentava explicar antes desviar os olhos de mim.

Eu fico pasmo para ela, de olhos arregalados, não tendo certeza do que dizer. De repente eu me sinto como um garoto de quinze anos e simplesmente não consigo arrancar meus olhos para longe dela.

"Merda! É muito cedo. Foda-se!" Bella murmura para si mesma, mas ainda posso ouvi-la.

"Não, é... tudo bem. Quero dizer, é... hum... você está bem?" Eu pergunto, sem saber do que ela está falando.

Eu sinto que devo ter sido um flerte de classe mundial em uma outra vida para ser infeliz com a falta de jeito verbal agora. As bochechas de Bella liberam o rubor antes que ela tenha chances de dar um olhar em mim.

"É... você está bem?" ela pergunta, e eu não posso evitar, além de rir de suas palavras.

Sento-me no sofá e bati na almofada ao meu lado, esperando como o inferno que ela aceite. Verdade seja dita não tenho ideia do que eu sou. Meu corpo está respondendo ferozmente a Bella, enquanto minha mente está girando com pensamentos e emoções... algumas eu não posso nem identificar.

"Eu não tenho ideia", eu digo com um riso enquanto balanço a cabeça. "Talvez? Eu só..."

Eu paro de falar, não sendo realmente capaz de reunir um pensamento coerente quando Bella senta ao meu lado. Ela dobra as pernas debaixo dela, mas eu ainda posso ver uma extensão branca cremosa da sua pele onde a camisa não cobre.

"Você é linda pra caralho."

As palavras escapam para fora da minha boca antes que eu possa parar, e meus olhos se arregalam pelo estranho xingamento que vem de mim.

"Quero dizer... Eu..."

O rubor de Bella aumenta, mas ela não parece chateada. Eu tomo isso como minha deixa para continuar a falar, derramando o que está em minha mente.

"Oh estraguei tudo, é o que eu quis dizer. Você é linda, Bella. Na verdade, você fica perfeita na minha camisa, apenas como ela."

Espero Bella sorrir ou corar um pouco mais, ou inverno, até mesmo bater seus olhos pra mim. O que eu não esperava é que ela se agarrasse em um abraço muito apertado e enterrasse o rosto no meu peito. Eu podia sentir seu murmurar contra mim, mas eu não tenho ideia do que ela está dizendo, então eu a abraço forte até que ela está pronta para sentar-se. Quando ela o faz, não está apenas bem próxima a mim, mas quase em cima de mim. A proximidade é o que torna difícil me concentrar em qualquer coisa que ela diz, mas eu faço o meu melhor.

"Obrigada", ela sussurra, e eu percebo que seus olhos estão brilhantes e cintilando com lágrimas, mas ela não parece chateada com isso.

Minha mão surge enquanto o meu polegar quase reflexivamente escova contra seu rosto. Eu me inclino para a frente apenas o suficiente para que nossas cabeças estejam se tocando, e eu escovo meus lábios levemente contra os dela. Paro, aproveito o momento do nosso primeiro beijo. Só que isso parece com o nosso milésimo beijo, seus lábios familiares e quente sob os meus. Este sentimento me estimula, fazendo-me ansiar os seus lábios. Eu empurro de volta para ela, aprofundando mais o beijo.

Bella encontra-me nisso, com os punhos agarrando minha camisa, me puxando para mais perto. Os meus lábios capturam os dela mais uma vez antes de passar para explorar o resto de sua pele – as bochechas, o queixo, nariz, garganta. Cada pedaço novo é mais doce do que o último, e a ouvi gemer suave enquanto a mordisco faz meu coração aperta até doer. Pensamentos cavalheirescos sobem, fazendo-me querer saber por que Bella não está parando... por que ela parece mais do que bem com o acontecido até agora. No entanto, temo que se eu questionar sua aparente disposição, ela irá parar.

Esta luta interna corrói-me até que eu sinto os lábios de Bella provocando meu lóbulo da orelha. Como ela sabe que é um dos meus pontos favoritos? Sua língua encosta nele e eu seguro um gemido. Neste ponto, os nervos, medo ou questionamento estão empurrando ainda mais na minha mente quando Bella puxa o meu lóbulo entre os dentes, dessa vez fazendo-me estremecer.

Não há nenhuma maneira que eu posso parar agora.

É uma sensação muito, muito boa.

"Eu… Eu… uau."

Mais uma vez, felicito-me no meu espero manejo com o idioma Inglês. Bella ri e depois puxa-me para outro abraço. Eu chuto meus sapatos e olho para a cama. Para qualquer outro casal que isto possa parecer rápido demais, mas alguma coisa sobre estar aqui, tendo isso, com Bella parece certo. Parece natural mergulhar em frente e perguntar a ela o que eu estou pensando.

"Você quer...?"

Eu não preciso pedir duas vezes, enquanto Bella se levanta e me permite levá-la para a minha cama. Eu desligo as luzes antes de rastejar para debaixo das cobertas, abraçando-a apertado.

* * *

><p><strong>Aii meu Deus que o Edward é muito lindo, todo preocupado com o que a Bella pensa dele :') <strong>

**Eles se beijando :')  
><strong>

**O que será que o Edward escreveu no caderno? O que vai acontecer no último capítulo? **

**Cheguem a 180 reviews que eu posto amanhã ;)**

**Até lá... e peguem lenços!**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	14. Capítulo 14

****Pequeno Castelo de Plástico****

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ****Lawn Girl****, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse**: Mesmo os melhores castelos construídos às vezes caem. Em um café, em uma cidade... duas pessoas lutam para se lembrar de como colocar novamente os pedaços juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**Bella PDV**

Eu fecho meus olhos enquanto Edward me envolve em seus braços. Eu posso dizer que ele está nervoso, a maneira como me abraça devagar, mas seus beijos são cheios de confiança e tranquilidade, mesmo que ele não perceba isso. Eu oscilo em torno de suas mãos e olho para o relógio. Não é nem dez horas, mas posso dizer que ele já está esgotado. Seus dedos trilham para cima e para baixo em meus braços, e apesar do fato de que eu gostaria de nada mais do que ele me levar para sua cama, eu sei que não vai acontecer esta noite.

Eu resolvo abaixar e descansar minha cabeça em seu peito, festejando com a sensação de sua mão agora acariciando minhas costas.

Nesses meses eu aprendi como lhe dar um pequeno empurrão e incentivá-lo. Algumas noites eu não ia mais longe do que a sua porta, enquanto outras noites terminávamos em uma confusão, suados entrelaçados em sua cama. Eu sou apenas grata quando a noite não termina com seu choro, implorando-me para explicar as coisas para ele... outra vez.

Ficou claro um tempo atrás que dizer Edward o que tinha acontecido a cada novo dia só nos causou tanto sofrimento. Os médicos insistiam que eu só devia explicar as coisas para ele quando pedisse. Caso contrário, eles não tinham objeções para que eu o visse. Eu vinha por meu próprio caminho, de ter maneiras para conseguir mais dele, de compartilhar momentos que são especiais para cada um de nós, sem empurrá-lo para apenas tentar lembrar.

O sono não vem fácil para Edward. Eu posso sentir seu corpo tenso e algumas vezes relaxado, até que ele finalmente relaxa e sua respiração se equilibra. Seu peito sobe e desce embaixo de mim em um ritmo constante, e eu sei que ele está, finalmente, dormindo. Quando eu sei que ele não vai acordar, me movo lentamente para que eu possa vê-lo, seu rosto iluminado pelo brilho da lua lá fora. Vou precisar me lembrar de fechar a sua cortina antes de eu sair.

Por enquanto, eu olho em seu rosto e admiro quão pacífico e contente ele parece. Quero traçar suas feições, me perguntando, como sempre, se esta noite é a última vez que vai ser assim.

É sempre um jogo de espera. Eu vou acordar amanhã completamente gasta e esgotada, incapaz de manter isso mais? Será que vou encontrar um Edward diferente no dia seguinte, aquele que não quer nada comigo?

Estas são as perguntas que atormentam a minha mente, não permitindo-me dormir, até que eu percebo que o relógio com números vermelhos me diz que é já uma da manhã. Eu sei que é inútil me preocupar sobre isso de qualquer maneira, enquanto poderia escolher parar de fazer isso. Tenho mais algumas horas com ele pressionado contra mim, e eu mergulho nisso, tentando permitir que o meu corpo descanse no mesmo período. Finalmente, o relógio grita em silêncio para mim que são duas horas, e eu sei que preciso sair para ter um pouco de descanso real.

Mas é tão difícil.

É difícil deixar meu marido todas as noites quando tenho a sorte de encontrar-me de volta em sua cama.

É tão difícil saber se ele vai se preocupar em me procurar no dia seguinte.

É tão difícil saber quanto tempo eu vou realmente me permitir viver assim.

Eu gentilmente movo o braço de Edward de cima de mim e saiu para fora do seu alcance. Ele bufa e se mexe, mas depois resolve voltar para o sono, agarrando o travesseiro que eu estava usando. Eu agacho assim que estou ao seu nível, mesmo que ele não possa me ver ou me ouvir no momento. Quem sabe? Talvez minhas palavras infiltram em seu subconsciente enquanto ele dorme.

"Edward... sou eu, Bella", eu começo, e meu nariz coça enquanto as lágrimas começam a aparecer por conta própria. "Eu... Eu só queria agradecer por hoje. Quando tivemos a sobremesa juntos, me fez lembrar de um de nossos primeiros encontros. Você se lembra?"

Eu balanço a cabeça. Claro que não. Eu uso a camisa dele para limpar os meus olhos antes de continuar.

"Você não quis me dizer onde estava me levando, e, claro, eu facilmente me apaixonei com o mistério de tudo isso. Acabamos em uma velha casa verde abandonada. Você arrumou uma pequena mesa com um piquenique pequeno nele. Sentamos e comemos entre plantas meio mortas e janelas quebradas. Foi perfeito. Hoje foi perfeito em sua própria maneira, também, eu suponho. Eu só tive um ótimo momento, de modo que é bom, certo?"

Faço uma pausa e tomo uma respiração profunda. Dizer adeus é sempre à parte mais difícil.

"Espero vê-lo ainda hoje. Eu não sei como, mas você sempre acaba no meu café. Os médicos não sabem com certeza, mas você continua voltando. Sei lá no fundo, apesar do que dizem, talvez um dia você vai acordar de tudo isso. Tem sido um ano Edward. Um ano disso. Eu... eu não tenho certeza de quanto mais posso levar."

Sento-me lá por um minuto enquanto lágrimas deslizam silenciosamente pelo meu rosto. Limpando meu rosto, me debruço e pressiono um beijo na sua testa antes de me endireitar. Eu pego meu jeans e visto, mas fico com a sua camisa. Vou levar tudo o que ele me dá.

"Adeus, Edward. Eu te amo."

Enquanto estou saindo, eu paro quando percebo seu caderno vermelho na mesa. Eu normalmente nunca olho para ele, mas noto que ele foi deixado aberto em uma página na parte de trás. Eu não posso evitar, mas olho, e minhas mãos começam a tremer enquanto eu leio. Eu coloco de volta, e o mais silenciosamente possível, saiu. As lágrimas nublam meus olhos enquanto as suas palavras escritas repetem em minha mente.

_**O nome dela é Bella. Você a ama. Por favor, não se esqueça.**_

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>O QUE EU CHORO COM ESSA FRASE DO FINAL NÃO TA NO GIBI!<strong>

**Ai está, uma fic com um final não-tão-feliz para os padrões tradicionais, mas é o que a autora disse no começo, ela não prometeu um final feliz, e era apenas um dia na vida deles. Um dia que se repete ao longo de um ano, e que às vezes não termina tão bem. **

**Para quem perguntou: NÃO tem extra. NÃO tem continuação. É Fim de verdade.**

**Obrigada por acompanharem a fic e nos encontramos nas outras.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
><strong>


End file.
